Realization Inuyasha Short Story
by NNValo666
Summary: Inuyasha senses Kikiyo nearby, Kagome sees the soul-catchers and chases after him... What will Happen? Short Story


Realization

Small Prolouge:

With everything that had happened, traveling back in time, meeting a half demon, possibly falling in love with him... I really don't know what to do. Then again finding out im a decendant of a great High Preistest Kikiyo I don't know how to handle all of this still. Of course meeting our new friends Miroku and Shippo and Sango as well I have come to cope with everything. Though I don't know what tomorrow might bring, I know that they will be by my side.

Start:

I woke up in the dead of night from a bad dream. I jumpped up breathing heavily wondering why I had dreamt what I had. I looked around Sango and Miroku still asleep. Shippo next to me as Kirara was next to Sango. I looked around wondering where Inuyasha was to find him sleeping in a tree. His silver hair glisining in the moonlight, his soft puppydog face calm as he slept. I gently smiled and tried to shake the dream out of my mind and went back to sleep. As I woke up the next morning still a little tired I looked around to see everyone getting up as well. Except Inuyasha, I looked over to the tree to see if he was still sitting there but he was gone. Shippo was yawning as was Sango. Miroku seemed to be awake before all of us.

"Miroku, where is Inuyasha? Have you seen him?", I asked. He looked to me.

"No actually I haven't. I woke up just a few minutes before you and Sango did.", he said. I looked all around starting to worry. He never went off on his own without saying anything. Well unless he was mad or upset about something but,... Nothing happened to upset him. We didn't argue or get into another fight. Nor did he or anyone else. As I was worring myself more down the road of where he dissapeared to he showed up with a few bags casted around his sholder.

"Inuyasha where have you been?", I almost freaked. He looked at me.

"You ungreatful... I went and picked up food for us Jeez!", he yelled.

"I was worried something happened! You KNOW How I get when you dissapear like that without telling us!", I yelled.

"Well SORRRY For going and getting us breakfast!", he yelled dropping the food walking away. I realized I snapped on him and that we argued for the first time in weeks. I hit myself for ruining the streat... Greaaatt Kagome... was all I could think to myself.. I looked at the bags and wondered why they looked like traveler bags. I got up and went to appoligize to him and ask him about the bags. He was in a tree far down the path he'd came. I walked the path seeing the trees and some with the beautiful flowers growing. I made it to the tree where he was sitting. "What come to yell at me more?" he asked rudely.

"Well fine then I won't appoligize to you then.", I was mad again at what he said and began to walk away..

"Kagomeee! Ok I'm sorry.", he said putting some effort into it. I turned and walked back over..

"And I'm sorry. I got worried when I woke up and you weren't there.. You know how I get... I'm sorry.", I said. He jumpped down and patted my head.

"It's ok. I did leave without you and everyone knowing but I woke up early to the smell of blood.", he said.

"BLOOD!", I was surprized. He nodded.

"Yeahh. I went and hunted down the scent. Found a bunch of bandits going after a couple of travelers going the other way. Got rid of the bandits and the travelers were so thankful they gave me 2 bags full of food for us.", he said.

"Oh that was nice.", I smiled. He nodded and smiled back.

"Yeahh.." We headed back to the campsite and ate our share saveing some for later in the day being we weren't passing a town till the next day.

We luckly got through the day without many troubles. Miroku got slapt by Sango during lunch and went to sulk as his attempt again to get Sango failed. We ran into a couple more bandits who tried to rob us but fought them off as well. Luckily enough we made it to a nice spot where there was a hot spring to take a bath. Sango and I bathed and Miroku and Inuyasha did as well on the other side. While bathing the soul catchers were floating by. From around the rocks we heard Miroku yell.

"Inuyasha Where Are You Going!"

"I'll Be Right Back!", he called. I waited a moment thinking to myself. _"It's Kikiyo"_ Soon after I felt my heart slowly sinking. I don't know what it was that came over me But I got out and quickly put my cloths back on. I threw the towel off my head and followed Inuyasha and the soul collecters.

"Kagome!", I head Sango yell but I kept running. I got farther into the woods Inuyasha a few steps ahead.

"Inuyasha!", I called. He didn't hear me. He just kept running. I kept running after him though loosing my breath was slowing me down I continued. He dissapeared ahead of me but I still followed. The soul catchers still floating in the direction.

I made it finally their conversation already started. I caught my breath watching the small clearing behind a tree a few feet back from where Inuyasha was standing.

"Inuyasha why do you always come to find me?", Kikiyo asked. He stood there.. "I know I'm not alive anymore and though, I wish I could have you... I can't."

"Why not!", he asked. "Kikiyo you know I've always loved you, I've even proven to you I never did what I did why can't you just be with me?"

"Because, you don't love me as you once did. You don't know me as you once knew. I'm different from your Kikiyo you knew before,.. And.. You love her too..", she said. He stood there not trying to deny it. _"What?"_ was all I could think.

"Kikiyo.."

"Inuyasha, I'm no longer part of the living, I don't even have a beating heart. I can't truely say I love you with out my Heart. But she can. She loves you as much as you Love her."

"No she doesn't, she doesn't even realize how much I really Love her anyways. You are right I do Love her and I do Love you. But I can't believe she loves me."

"As her for yourself. She has been watching for sometime now.", she said. I was scared wide eyed as he turned around to see me behind the tree..

"How'd yo-?", he turned to find her already gone. He turned to me almost shocked.

"Kagome I-", he stopped looking away blushing and embaressed. I had tears streaming down my face.

"Inuyasha.. Do you really?", I asked. He looked down and walked over to me. I jumpped into his arms buring my face into his chest not knowing how to react.

"Kagome, I do Love you. And I will protect you at any cost.", he said. He placed a finger under my chin lifting me to see his face. This was the first time I Realized myself that I truely loved him. And that he can be soft and gentle and kind. His hand shifted cupping my cheek whiping away my tears, and he pulled me in for a kiss. We stood there a few moments undesturbed in the twilight of the moon. He pulled away and right there he asked me to be his.

Later:

We made it back to the clearing and ate dinner. Miroku and Sango weren't really shocked about Inuyasha and I. And neither were we of them. Miroku Tried again with his ways of getting Sango, and ended up getting smacked in the face. Kirara and Shippo both agreed with each other that Miroku needs to just ask instead of being the infamouse pervert, and when Inuyasha stated;

"Really Miroku you need to handle her with kindness and love not like a peice of damned meat. Just ask her already!", he said. Miroku got embaressed as did Sango and dinner finnished as usual. Later that night Inuyasha held me as I was drifting off into sleep. As I fell asleep I could still faintly hear him speak to me. "Kagome, I really am happy I am with you and I can call you my own. I just can't believe it took me till tonight to Realize I wanted you. And yet the whole time I already had you. I am happy. I love you Kagome."

End


End file.
